Mako Mankanshoku
|-|Mako= |-|Fight Club Uniform= “I'm Mako Mankanshoku! I may be an underachiever, but I do have a name!” -Mako Mankanshoku Summary Mako Mankanshoku (満艦飾 マコ Mankanshoku Mako) is the best friend of Ryūko Matoi and tritagonist of Kill la Kill. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Low 7-C Name: Mako Mankanshoku Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Honnouji Academy high school student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Speed, Reflexes, and Durability, Above average strength, Enhanced Selective Hearing, Unusually high Life Fiber affinity | Same as before along with superhuman strength Attack Potency: Street level | Small Town level (Made a large crater in her fight against Ryuko and created shockwaves strong enough to move Ira Gamagori) Speed: Supersonic+ (Fast enough to catch money fired from a gun traveling fast enough to cut through 1-star goku uniforms) | Massively Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with Synchronized Ryuko and Nui's clones) Lifting Strength: Athletic human (Can easily lift a backpack several times larger than herself) | Class K (Was able to lift and wield 999 Emergency Suction Devices simultaneously, Each weigh approximately half a ton) Striking Strength: Class H | Class TJ Durability: Wall level (Survived being hit by several dozen serves from the Tennis Club, and all the members were 1-stars so they were stronger than normal humans) | Small Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Fight Club Uniform Intelligence: Below average to relatively high (Situational. During her time as president of the Fight Club she showed a high level of competence and professionalism, as well as the ability to do complex papers and work. However, she has also been lured into a box trap by a trail of cheese on more than one occasion.) Weaknesses: If someone cuts the Banshi thread of the Fight Club Uniform she becomes more vulnerable Powers and Abilities: Natural Capabilities *'Life Fibers adaptability' - Mako is heavily implied to have an abnormal Life Fiber affinity. Out of all the students that wore Two-Star Goku Uniforms through the series, Mako showed the greatest growth in power when wearing one. Additionally, when she was absorbed by a COVERS in Episode 19, the COVER immediately grew into a far larger and more powerful-looking form than its brethren. Two-Star Goku Uniform - In Episode 7, Mako was given a Two-Star Goku Uniform by Satsuki. As her club was the "Fighting Club", the Goku Uniform is designed after a Bancho, and consists of a black over coat hung over her shoulders. It has two red four-pointed stars to symbolize its rank on her belt. The coat is studded with gold metals around the collar and has red spikes from the shoulders. She also wears a black cap with a golden crescent moon on it. She has red spiked cuffs on her wrists and golden brass knuckles engraved with the word "MAKO", as well as a pair of spiked Geta shoes. Inside the coat are several golden weapons such as a morning-star and a wrench. She also carries a green reed in her mouth. *'Fight Club Uniform' - In battle, she uses her Geta shoes to deliver powerful kicks and is able to send her impromptu weapons in a barrage against her opponent. She can use a chain to bind her opponent and slam the opponent around. As a close combat weapon, she uses a golden bat wrapped with bandages with nails stabbed into it. She can fire a high power missile out of that bat, at the cost of the bat shattering. She also uses her bronze knuckles to deliver punches. When punching with her full power, she is capable of making a giant crater in the ground and create a shock-wave that blew One-Star students and even the 3-Star Elite Four away. Key: Base | Fight Club Uniform Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7